Una Nueva Perdición
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Los chicos harán que Jimmy y Cindy se vuelvan a perder en una isla para que reaccionen acerca de sus sentimientos.Por un error,el que se pierde con Cindy es Mark, y luego se comienzan a gustar...COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

**Una Repetida Perdición**

_**Capítulo 1: Vamos!**_

Mark era un nuevo vecino de Retroville. Se había mudado hacía meses, pero había hecho muy buenos amigos, ya que era también muy buen niño; era muy solidario y no pensaba en sólo el, trataba de ayudar a los demás. Justamente era por eso que ahora estaba conspirando junto con unos de sus compañeros, para hacerle más que un favor a cierto niño genio, que también era uno de sus amigos.

" La idea es esta: haremos que Cindy y Jimmy se pierdan en la isla como pasó la otra vez. Mark, tu no habías llegado aún, pero creo que Sheen ya se habrá encargado de contarte la historia, si es que todavía no te has dado cuenta de la más que obvia relación de odio-amor entre James y Cinthia"

" Exacto, pero esta vez cuando vuelvan no se sigan peleando o inventando conflictos como antes"- Convino el pelirrojo niño Mark- (por cierto, olvidé de contarles que era pelirrojo)

Libby y Mark se llevaban muy bien: a ambos les gustaba la música, y poseían similares gustos. A raíz de eso, muchas veces Sheen se cargaba de celos, y esto llegaba a oídos de todos, inclusive de la Srta. Folfax. Aún así, se contenía, porque también Marcos Venegas, apodado Mark, le había aclarado que quien realmente le gustaba era Ginny, la prima de Jimmy.

Jimmy llega y los chicos cortan la conversación repentinamente, sustituyéndola por algún otro tema de interés, como por ejemplo, música...

" Si Mark, te apuesto que la niña del video musical de Kids in America ahora es la famosa cantante que hizo el hit " Sometimes"

Mark había cambiado su cara por una de confusión, Libby a diferencia de Cindy sabía disimular, porque Cindy lo hacía tan evidente que hasta los perros podían percibir que estaba mintiendo.

" Bueno, les tengo buenas noticias. Como ustedes pidieron, mañana andaremos por nuestro deslizador buscando estos cetáceos que Mark propuso, llamados Delfines"

" Bien Jimmy, será un placer para mi recorrer el océano buscando mamíferos acuáticos con un niño genio, un aficionado por Ultralord, un alérgico, una fan de la música y una belleza; Cindy"

Al decir esto, Mark codeó a Libby y a Sheen sin que Jimmy se diera cuenta. Porque, quería hacer poner celoso a Jimmy para que reaccionara todavía más. Y lo logró:

" ahórrate lo de belleza, si quieres armonía"

Jimmy se estaba poniendo furioso, y fue por eso que Mark decidió marcharse a planificar como harían que Jimmy y Cindy se cayeran del deslizador tal cual la otra vez, y así no tuvieran más remedio que nadar hacia la isla, y pasar más de una noche juntos. Enojó mucho a Sheen que Mark se fuera con Libby a su casa, planear solos, y luego Mark irse y así Libby ir a buscar a Cindy para que se quede a dormir en su casa como habían acordado. Sabían que el día siguiente estaría cargado de sorpresas agradables... y no tanto!

Notas: Bueno, aquí va, otro fic. Espero sea de su agrado. Prometo actualizar pronto todos mis Fics. Dejen sus reviews, si?

Salu2 de la autora-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Planeando el plan

Mark llegó a la casa de Libby, y como la madre no estaba, no tuvieron problemas en irse arriba solos. Generalmente, la madre no la dejaba subir a su habitación sola con un chico porque pensaba que no era apropiado ni seguro. Llegaron al cuarto y Libby comenzó a escribir en un cuaderno de hojas A4 como sería aquel plan. Pero Libby estaba hablando sola, ya que Mark estaba toqueteando y revisando todo lo que había en su habitación. Luego, la morena se dio cuenta y lo retó.

" Mark, tenemos que hacer esto, quieres? Si no vete!"

Y así se pusieron a confeccionar un cuadro sinóptico, un mapa conceptual y un esquema de contenidos. Ambos tuvieron serios problemas, ya que a diferencia de Jimmy y Cindy, no les iba tan bien en el área Lengua. Pero aún así, terminaron justo a tiempo, y Mark se retiró de aquel lugar.

Sheen estaba observando todo lo que hacía y dejaban de hacer, tal parecía que últimamente aquel Mark no le estaba cayendo nada bien. Y era de esperarse, porque Libby a el único que invitaba a su casa y a solas era a él, y a ningún chico más. Esperó a que se fuera, y finalmente pudo irse a su casa tranquilo, pensando que solo se reunían para planificar algo que le vendría muy bien a Jimmy.

Más tarde, Libby fue a buscar a Cindy, y volvieron a su casa para dormir. Era muy tarde. Había pasado dos horas rehaciendo el plan, y recién lo había terminado antes de que Cindy llegara. Y así transcurrió la noche, y el día siguiente empezó, y como no había clases, Libby se había quedado dormida, porque mientras Cindy dormía placidamente, ella había repasado todo el plan. Cindy la despertó.

" De prisa, Lib, nos esperan los chicos en la dulcería! Recuerdas?"

Entonces, las chicas marcharon a la dulcería. En el camino encontraron a Mark discutiendo con Sheen, y entonces Cindy, mostrando su costado más pacifista, decidió que tendrían que ir por caminos separados, entonces Libby y Sheen se fueron por un lado, que sería el atajo, y Cindy y Mark por el otro. El fanático de Ultralord y la morenita llegaron a la dulcería enseguida, y en el cielo se veía volar un...¡deslizador! Jimmy y Carl estaban llegando. Pero faltaban los demás...

" Dónde esta Vortex y Mark?"

" Ya Jimmy, ellos tomaron el camino más largo"

" Creí que VOS irías con Cindy, y no Mark, estoy segura que con esos dos estamos retrasando toda la operación"

" Por favor, Jimmy, espera unos segundos"

Pero Jimmy se no escuchaba los ruegos de Libby, y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, como signo de su impaciencia.

" Para qué tanto problema si allí vienen"

Y efectivamente ahí estaban, caminando hacia ellos, como si nada fuese. Jimmy, al ver que ya se acercaron, los comienza a retar.

" Por si no sabían soy un niño genio, inventor, como quieran, y pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo en esperarlos a ustedes"

Los amigos, al ver la cara de Cindy cuando escuchó esto de Jimmy, se dieron cuenta de que ahí comenzaba otra común pelea entre esos rivales.

" Como si fuese tonta. Retardamos 5 minutos, NIÑO GENIO!"

" Por si no sabes, en este tiempo anochece más rápido, y MI deslizador NO! Tiene sus faroles porque cierta niña rubia y engreída los rompió"

Libby se decidió a parar, y se puso enfrente de ellos dos, que se miraban con cara de odio mutuo

" Ya basta. Dejen de pelear y pongamos manos a la obra. ¿Esta es la clase de aventura que pidió Mark?"

Comprendiendo lo quería decir Libby, y comenzaron a caminar, aunque Cindy no pensaba andar cerca de tal niño genio. Si tenía algo muy en claro era que, la primera prioridad era demostrar que el odio que le tenía a Jimmy era descomunal pese a que fuese lo contrario...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 : Eventos desafortunados

Se subieron al deslizador, y Jimmy colocó un asiento para que entraran todos en la nave. Los chicos hicieron que Jimmy se sentara con Cindy, para que se cayeran como la otra vez.

Luego de revisiones por parte de Jimmy para que al deslizador no le faltara nada y anduviera excelente, se decidieron a iniciar viaje, cuyo destino eran las Islas de Bahamas.

Jimmy había comentado que en el viaje posiblemente encontrarían delfines migrando desde el Norte hacia el Sur, además de cetáceos como la ballena azul, y algunos peligros. Mark, por su parte, le relató a Cindy el ciclo de vida de un delfín hembra, porque sabía que Cindy era de defender al sexo femenino. Eso era lo que había previsto los más inteligentes, aunque, no habían predicho que, por problemas en la corriente, la nave comenzara a dirigirse bruscamente hacia las Islas Perdidas del Norte de Croacia, donde la flora consistía en plantas carnívoras, y la fauna en delfines y tiburones blancos. Pero nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta que Mark se asomó para tratar de ver hacia el fondo de las claridades del agua, y así fue como pudo visualizar una especie de delfín que él no conocía:

" Wow, ¿ven eso? Es una especie de un delfín indeterminada..."

Pero Jimmy lo reta, ya que Mark se estaba yendo para adelante...

"¿Puedes irte ara atrás? Te vas a ca..."

Y no terminó de decir esto, que Mark se cayó, pero Cindy, actuando rápidamente, lo sujetó de la mano. Ella no quería que le pasara algo a Mark, solo por el hecho de que el la había estado aconsejando acerca de Jimmy. Aunque Cindy tiraba de Mark con toda su fuerza, no pudo, y ambos cayeron al agua. Se estaba repitiendo como aquella vez en que Cindy y Jimmy se perdieron en la isla, sólo que quienes esta vez se habían caído era la niña rubia y el nuevo vecino, Mark.

Libby, Sheen y Carl se dieron cuenta de que el plan se estaba arruinando, pero, como Sheen y Carl el día anterior habían vaciado por completo el tanque de gasolina para contribuir con el plan, lo único que podían hacer era quedarse en el lugar tratando de extender los brazos para tomar a Cindy y a Mark. Aunque esto no sucedió, ¿la razón? Las olas estaban arrastrando a los chicos que se habían caído, y les era imposible a los demás recuperarlos. Jimmy, además de estar preocupado por tener en sus conocimientos el hecho de que si un mar era peligroso, un océano de 1.000.000.000.000.000 metros aproximadamente iba a ser más peligros todavía, estaba algo enfurecido por el hecho de la suerte que tenía Mark. Puesto que, en ocasiones anteriores, no faltaron escenas de celos. Todo eso se le vino a la mente a Jimmy en un solo momento. Quería actuar rápido, pero no podía. Si el se arrojaba para rescatarlos, esto no serviría de nada, simplemente porque la corriente marina lo arrastraría como a Mark y a Cindy. La única solución era localizar a Goddard para que le llevara combustible, pero eso tardaría horas. Y no es una exageración; según los cálculos instantáneos que realizó la mente de Jimmy, Goddard sólo podría recorrer 50 Km. por hora con su insuficiente carga, y demoraría 24 horas, a su ritmo, en trazar la diferencia que lo separaba de viaje.

" Jimmy, haz algo!"

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya sólo se podía ver a Mark y a Cindy como "cabecitas de alfileres", puesto que la corriente los había arrastrado a varios metros, se podría decir que un kilómetro redondo.

" Ya mismo localizaré a Goddard, quédense tranquilos, no les pasará nada a ellos"

La expresión facial de Carl había cambiado por una de mera preocupación, por algo que le había faltado a Jimmy decir:

" Quieres decir que a ellos no les pasará nada..."

Primero lo dijo en calma, y luego...¡gritando!

" ¡ No estaba hablando de ellos, Jimmy! Todos nosotros moriremos, y todavía no he podido besar a ninguna chica"

Todos lo miraron con cara desorientada. Parecía que aquel breve naufragio lo había transformado en un paranoico conocido Carl...

" Carl, no eres el único, ninguno de nosotros besamos a ninguna chica. Estoy seguro de que Libby tampoco a un chico, no Liberty?"

Libby trataba de disimular, aunque no le saliera...

" No...No...No, Carl, Jimmy tiene razón. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por lo que les pasará a ¡nuestras vidas!"

Jimmy los tranquilizaba como podía, mientras le enviaba a Goddard su código de cuadrante para que este lo localizara y fuera a ayudarlos. Mientras tanto, Cindy y Mark todavía se encontraban en el medio de la nada, habían permanecido allí nadando alrededor de 2 Km. y todavía nada, ni una mera señal de tierra firme. Cindy no se estaba sintiendo bien, se estaba mareando por el cansancio que sostenía su cuerpo, y el ardor que se veía en sus ojos a causa de la gran cantidad que le había entrado de agua salada.

" Mark...Mark... me siento malllll"

Y se sumergió en el agua, pero enseguida Mark la sostuvo, y ella estaba inconsciente. Trató de recordar sobre su entrenamiento de Boy scout, pero se dio cuenta de que nada lo ayudaría en esta situación. Así que no tuvo más remedio que nadar –con Cindy a cuestas ( ella estaba inconsciente, así que el tuvo que llevarla mientras nadaba)-. Nadar. Nadar. Nadar y nadar hasta hallar algo que en ese momento deseaba; no era ni ser aprobado por la señorita Ave en Inglés, ni que sus padres le compraran un celular, no, lo que deseaba realmente era hallar una superficie firme...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 : Un nuevo desenlace

Mark trasladó a Cindy durante todo el trayecto hasta que encontró una porción de tierra; tal parecía que se trataba de una isla muy pequeña, pero que Mark nunca había visto en los mapas ni siquiera había escuchado mencionar acerca de ella. Todo era natural; la arena quemaba pues era un lugar dónde los rayos de Sol apuntaban con toda su intensidad , y está de más decir que la presión atmosférica sembraba a su camino un intenso calor. Mark sentía como si se prendiera fuego él y sus pies por la blanca arenilla iluminada, aún así no tuvo más remedio que apoyar a Cindy para tratar de reanimarla. Además notaba a Cindy algo fría, y pensó que no le vendría mal un poco de calefacción, pues mientras estaban en el agua, Cindy había sufrido hipotermia; estaba claro que, pese a la potencia del Sol, las aguas del océano no aceptaban entibiar.

" Cindy, por favor, despierta"

Y al parecer los ruegos de aquel niño se hicieron realidad: Cindy despertó y con los labios congelados y tiritando todavía del frío. Se cubrió con sus propios brazos, pero Mark tenía presente de que la ropa de Cindy estaba más fría que cubito de hielo, y que esto no brindaría calor a tal niña rubia. Así que la ¿abrazó? Sí, el calor humano vale más que una estufa, pero Cindy no comprendía nada, todavía estaba algo inconsciente y sus fuerzas no le alcanzaban como para apartarse de Mark, y no se sentía mal, el calor le estaba asentando bien. Cuando ya se recuperó del todo, Mark la miró y le preguntó a Cindy quien conservaba ese gesto de confusión.

" Te sentís mejor?"

Cindy asintió, y se acomodó mejor. Ya estaba preparada comp. Para emprender el regreso, aunque no sabía por dónde ni cómo hacerlo.

" Bien hecho, debo reconocer que me salvaste la vida"

" Creo que tenemos que buscar una solución"

Cindy se tranquilizó, si bien recordaba, Libby, Jimmy, Carl y Sheen los vendrían a buscar.

" Descuida, ellos están a sólo 2 Km. de aquí, nos encontrarán, en esto, tengo experiencia."

Pero Mark negó lo que Cindy estaba diciendo,

" Se quedaron si combustible. Tardarán varias horas con suerte"

Cindy se pasmó tanto que por unos segundo casi no pudo respirar. Aunque luego tomó valor y se dirigió a explorar la isla. Ella pensaba y de hecho, sostenía, que al principio la isla podía ser engañosa, y peligrosa, pero que después, encontraría un oasis con todas las maravillas y placeres existentes. Pero no era así, porque no era como otras islas comunes , en cambio, esta isla no conservaba un aspecto tranquilo y tropical, y eso, lo notaban en el paisaje...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 : Decepciones

Cindy comenzó a observar lenta y detenidamente las palmeras deshojadas de la isla, mientras que Mark revisaba el tono extraño de la arena. En ninguna playa, nunca en su vida, había visto semejante peculiaridad, pero eso no era lo que más lo alarmaba; pronto, se haría de noche, y no tenían ningún refugio para protegerse de las peligrosas animanias aún no descubiertas de la isla. Pero Cindy seguía empecinada en descubrir alguna marca que le indicara el camino hacia algún lugar más divertido, todavía sostenía que aquella isla debía parecerse a la otra donde previamente se habían perdido con el niño genio. Cuando terminó de revisar todas las palmeras y se dio cuenta de que no había nada especial se dirigió a Mark, vencida y cansada...

" ¿Encontraste algo interesante?"

" No, pero como boy scout debo encontrar algún refugio urgente, si queremos salir vivos de aquí"

" Estoy segura de que no nos pasará nada. Confía en mi, tengo un sentido desarrollado de orientación"

Mark la miró con cara sarcástica, como señalando que lo que estaba diciendo era incorrecto.

" Recuerdo una vez en que tu sentido falló, y terminamos en otro pueblo por vos"

Cindy se sonrojó, no le gustaba ser interrumpida por Mark. Ni por nadie. Aunque debía aceptarlo, de orientación mucho no tenía, veámoslo así; lo que tenía de inteligente (mucho) no lo tenía de orientación. Recordaba que con el reloj de Jimmy, estarían más ubicados...

" Si estuviera Jimmy aquí..."

Mark no ignoró esto, y se lo guardó en los archivos de su memoria para que cuando regresaran a casa, se lo dijera a Libby para tratar de "enganchar" a "la niña rubia" con "el niño genio" por más imposible que sea. Y también tenía en mente un nombre: Charol, la niña que tanto lo había cautivado con su presentación de los delfines, que, a su criterio, era la mejor presentación, hecha por la mejor persona...

Pero pensamientos un tanto pesimistas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, y decidió lanzar al aire una pregunta a Cindy, quién seguramente por su gran capacidad tendría la respuesta.

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Busquemos un refugio o..."

" Armémoslo nosotros. Eso hicimos con Jimmy, claro que esta vez lo tendremos que hacer menos sofisticado, sin la ciencia..."

" Está bien, nos vendrán a buscar, pero mientras tanto, necesitamos algo consistente. Aunque si bien, esta noche va a estar estrellada y no creo que haya tormenta, pero a estas alturas, todo puede suceder"

Cindy reflexionó y se dijo a si misma que lo que estaba diciendo Mark era viable; todo podía ocurrir. Entonces tendrían que armar alguna idea rápidamente.

" Iré a buscar lianas. Tu ve a buscar maderas"

Pero a Mark no le pareció una buena idea; era demasiado arriesgado que Cindy y él se separaran aún sin conocer la isla.

" Tienes mucho coraje, pero...es mejor que vayamos juntos y tratemos de no separarnos. Y ten en cuenta de que si no nos hidratamos cuanto antes, nos moriremos de sed."

" Ese es un lago. Vamos ahí"

Y así, comenzaron a caminar, según los planes de Mark, al lago aquel para beber agua, y luego comenzar a buscar materiales para construir una choza. Pero, ¿Porqué pensar en el futuro? Quizás el lago no sea tan pacífico como creen, y quizás algo malo suceda...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 : En equipo...

Caminaron hasta el lago, y Mark se paró unos metros antes de la orilla, Cindy no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando...Pero Mark la frenó...

" Espera, debemos asegurarnos de que no sea peligroso. No es un lago convencional, fijemos"

Y del suelo tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia las profundidades del lago. La piedra rebotó en la superficie, y siguió rebotando un par de segundos. Pero ningún movimiento ni señal de vida en aquella colosal fuente de agua. Entonces, Cindy se despreocupó y con un envase que traía puesto se adentró para tomar agua.

Justo cuando entró Cindy, burbujas se comenzaron a ver desde la superficie. Aquel lago no era tan hondo, aunque se podría decir que fácilmente medía unos 2 metros. Y Cindy medía 1.45 cm. Cuando el agua le llegó al ombligo, ella se decidió a colocar dentro de la botella un poco de agua, cuando saltó un pez dorado, dorado, pero enorme.

" Cindy, Vamonos"

Mark la tomó mientras ella, desafiante e hipnotizada, se quedó admirando a aquella majestad. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero sintió el brusco impacto que produjo Mark y se alejó del borde de la laguna. Mark estaba agotado, Cindy, en cambio, estaba pasmada, seguí sumida en sus pensamientos. El niño le toma el envase y bebe un poco, pero como aquella rubiecita seguía encantada, le arrojó un poco de agua a la cara, y la despertó.

" De prisa, comencemos a buscar materiales"

Cindy ya había reaccionado, y Mark lo notó, dándole la seña de comenzar a buscar entre las arboledas lo que necesitaban. Era una selva aunque no lo pareciera; llena de árboles, y como había previsto Cindy, con inmensas lianas. Llegado un momento, Cindy se entristeció, porque una planta tenía la misma forma que la de una cuando se perdieron con Jimmy. Pero continuó y continuó, hasta que ya tenían suficiente material como para crear una guarida.

Se dirigieron al lugar de llegada, y comenzaran a atar cabos y unir lianas con las abundantes maderas de caoba que Cindy había seleccionado para que su choza se vea bien. Pero cuando terminaron de realizar la primera cabañita, se dieron cuenta de que, a pesar de todas las maderas reunidas, no alcanzaban para armar otra.

Entonces Mark la miró con cara cómplice, como sugiriendo algo...

" Creo que deberemos dormir juntos, pero separados..."

Cindy no había comprendido "_será que quiere dormir conmigo"_

" Me refiero a que podemos dividir la choza con una pared hecha por las maderas que restan, pero... aún así tendremos que compartir la misma cabaña"

Cindy asintió, ¿qué otra alternativa tendría? Era si o si, además, no pasaría nada, era lo que había. La niña pensaba en cuanto hubiera de estar disfrutando esta situación si fuese Jimmy, pero, lamentablemente no era así...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 :Las mentiras no sirven 

La noche ya había caído, y la pared que dividiría la cabaña ya estaba lista. Sólo quedaba cenar, pero de eso se encargaría Mark, el sabía como encontrar comida rápidamente. Y así fue, tan ligero que en un par de minutos, alrededor de una fogata, ya estarían comiendo...

" ¿No crees que es una noche bonita?"

Y era así, la noche no estaba ni calurosa ni fría, ni húmeda ni seca, ni ventosa ni apagada. No llovía, y las estrellas servían alumbrando a los niños. Tan bello se veía que cuando terminaron de cenar, ambos se acostaron a una corta distancia admirando el firmamento.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Desde otro lado, en el medio del océano, Jimmy y Libby ( que eran los únicos despiertos) se habían quedado conversando, y mientras tanto, observando y admirando el cielo, que desde allí, hermoso igual se veía.

" Pensar que a las 24:00 Hs es la hora exacta en que el cometa Hamlet deslumbraría nuestros ojos"

Decía Jimmy, con un tono de voz angustiado. Pero Libby se animó y le respondió..

" Pensar que ahora tú estarías con Cindy disfrutando de este momento" Jimmy la miró con cara confusa, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo? 

" Si, Jimmy, verás, con los chicos planeamos una estrategia para que ustedes fueran los que se perdieran y así...bueno, que se confesaran lo que sienten"

Jimmy estaba por explotar de nervios...¿podría ser verdad? Definitivamente, comenzó a pensar que sí lo era, ya que desde que conocía a Mark él nunca había mostrado la pasión por sus delfines, y le parecía extraño que de repente lo hiciera.

"¿ Podés decirme por qué rayos lo hicieron? ¿Te das cuenta de la situación? Si Goddard no llega a tiempo no sólo morirán ellos, sino nosotros, estamos en un mar abierto! Qué digo, en un océano abierto! Ay!"

Libby se sintió por primera vez una inútil. Ella y sus amigos, que por querer hacer un bien, terminaron haciendo algo que podría traer graves consecuencias... Y Jimmy se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar nada lamentándose, y en lugar de eso se procuró salvar a Cindy y bueno, a Mark. ¿Pero qué estarían haciendo ellos?­­­

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Ellos ( me refiero a Mark y a Cindy) estaban conversando acostados mirando el cielo, todavía.

" Entonces, ahí me di cuenta de qué era lo que en verdad creía"

" Te comprendo, me pasa casi lo mismo"

Siguieron hablando por un rato bastante largo, tan largo, muy largo, que pronto se haría de día. Pero todavía en la isla predominaba la oscuridad, y las resplandecientes estrellas del espacio seguían alumbrando.

Mark se levantó, y la tomó a Cindy, obligándola a sentarse con él, enfrentados. Aquella noche inducía algo. Algo mágico y tal vez inesperado. Entonces, el niño hizo una pausa antes de continuar...

" No sé porqué Neutron te repele tanto, pese a lo que siente, es muy tonto despreciar a una niña bonita y tan excelente persona que reúne todas las características de chica ideal"

Cindy se ruborizó; últimamente no había sabido aprovechar semejante generosidad.

" Eso crees?"

" Si, Cindy, si"

Aquel comentario había empezado a tornarse tan real que de un momento a otro, y ¡plac! ¡ sus labios se unieron inconscientemente!

" Lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando"

Pero Cindy, luego de aquel confuso beso y aquella inaudita situación que los marcaba, accedió a reconocer que ella también había actuado.

" No te disculpes, en todo caso soy yo la que tengo que disculparme"

Y luego de entonces, lo que restaba la pasaron entre risas y miradas dulces, que a Cindy le faltaban en serio, y así velozmente la oscuridad se iba tornando día...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Algo más **

Y finalmente, el día había llegado. Cindy se despertó antes que Mark, y se dirigió hacia l orilla para reflexionar o más bien relacionar todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, incluyendo lo que había sucedido después de cenar. No cabía dudas de que algo estaba pasando, y quizás no sería lo mejor para Jimmy.

_¿Qué haría él cuando se enterara? _Pensaba la niña rubia. Ni ella sabía porqué había sucedido eso, ni lo imaginaba. Tan sólo pensaba en el momento en que los fueran a rescatar, pues, aunque lo disimulara, se derretía de la vergüenza, ¡nunca había imaginado algo así, mucho menos querría que pasara!

El tiempo de reflexionar se terminó; Mark, sonriente, la tomó por sorpresa.

" Buenas, Cindy. Hoy tengo la seguridad de que nos vendrán a rescatar"

Estaba claro: ambos niños trataban de hablar sobre otro tema como para olvidar lo más prontamente lo acaecido. Pero como Mark vio que Cindy solo sonreía ( no es lo mismo que reír) se animó a volver a pisar el tema del "calor humano" porque el día había llegado de una brisa impasible.

" Estás muy desabrigada. Te enfermarás de no ser por el calor humano"

Esta vez, Cindy reaccionó, y se animó a recordar a su madre.

" Suenas como mi madre. Eso es lo que diría frente a un clima así"

Mientras tanto, en el deslizador, todos había caído en un sueño profundo. Y por ende, no se dieron cuenta de que Goddard venía volando con las baterías que él creía necesario para que el bote anduviera. Pero, por una profunda suerte, Jimmy no había terminado su proyecto de silenciador, que consistía en que el motor de aquel perro mecánico no hiciera un ruido estremecedor de algo así de 100 decibeles, y Libby, aunque estaba dormida al igual que los demás, pudo sentir el agitado y resonante vuelo de Goddard.

" Jimmy! Goddard está aquí! Ya ha venido!"

Jimmy se despertó, y aún con la cara dormida, comenzó a acariciar a su perro por la misión cumplida, y mientras Folfax despertaba a Carl y a Sheen, Jimmy cambiaba la batería que su perro le había transportado unos 200 Km. Cuando ya terminó, todos se decidieron a partir hacia donde marcara el radar de la nave para, fácilmente, encontrar a los chicos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 : Reencuentro **

Los dos niños seguían en la orilla, como esperando algunas palabras por parte del otro...

" Eh...Mark, con respecto a lo que sucedió ayer"

" Eh, si Cindy, lo siento si te ofendí"

" No, disculpame si YÓ te ofendí a vos, no sé porqué lo hice"

" No lo tomes para vos sola, en todo caso, fuimos los dos"

" Sí, bueno, en parte. Te pediría ni una palabra a ya-sabes-quién"

Mark meditó aquel anonimato que Cindy había tratado de hacer entender, y comprendió que se refería cierto niño genio.

" Oh, si, si. De todos modos, no pasará nunca más"

" Si, nun...nun...ca más"

La pequeña conversación era muy cortada, parecía como si los dos trataran de expresar algo imperceptible por las palabras. Querían ocultarlo, eso era más que obvio; ni él ni ella querían que lo supieran, mucho menos, Jimmy. Todo eso, hasta que de lejos, se pudo ver una especie de deslizador ¡ Eran Jimmy y sus amigos, que los venían a rescatar!

" Mark, puedes ver lo que veo?"

" Cindy, vinieron!"

Ambos saltaban de la alegría mientras Jimmy y los demás bajaban hacia las arenas pálidas. Todos estaban alegres de volver a verse, todos, pero Carl tenía miedo de que haya cangrejos porque él era alérgico a ellos.

Libby corrió y abrazó a Cindy, por poco se les caían las lagrimas. En cambio, Sheen y Carl hicieron lo mismo, pero todos notaron que Jimmy poseía un cierto aire de enojo, porque no había saludado ni a Mark ni a Cindy, ni siquiera les habló hasta que Libby tuvo la idea de quedarse un ratito más en la isla.

" Están todos los locos. No esperé 24 horas a Goddard para que se les antoje quedarse en esta isla"

" Ya, Jimmy, se ve paradisíaca"

" Afirmativo. Si ustedes quieren quedarse, háganlo. Pero yo me voy con MÍ pero y MÍ nave"

Jimmy se había tornado algo mal humorado, y hasta algo amenazante. Pero eso, Cindy lo manifestó.

" Está bien Nerdtron. Haz lo que quieras. Iremos contigo, no tenemos otra posibilidad. Pero de esta forma te das cuenta de que sos un aguafiestas aburrido que lo único que hace es pensar en la ciencia"

La niña rubia, de tanto en tanto, elevaba su voz como reclamándole algo a Jimmy. Pero Mark interrumpió, pensó en que por una pelea, todos terminarían muertos en una isla después de que el niño los abandonara.

" Basta, Jimmy tiene razón, y Cindy también. Estaría genial que nos quedemos aquí por un rato, pero en ese rato puede hacerse de noche, y puede haber otro problema que en el peor de los casos no se pueda solucionar. Así que propongo irnos, pero cuando lleguemos a Retroville de vuelta, el primer lugar que pisemos sea la dulcería"

Todos se quedaron callados, al parecer, Mark no estaba diciendo una locura, sino una buena idea para que nadie se peleara. Entonces, con Jimmy y Cindy enojados entre sí, subieron a la nave para dirigirse a Retroville y volver a la vida de antes, o quizás, a una vida diferente...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 : Qué dices **

Al llegar a Retroville, los amigos descendieron de la nave y se dirigieron a la dulcería para entrar. Todo estaba como siempre, aunque había algo que impactaba o contrastaba con la realidad, algo extraño. Y eso Jimmy lo notó; Mark, aquel niño pelirrojo, estaba actuando de una manera asombrosa, porque el a diferencia de muchas ocasiones, estaba siendo muy pero muy gentil con Cindy. Tan gentil, que hasta le abrió la puerta para entrar a la dulcería. Jimmy, el niño genio, se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a Libby, quién era su mejor amiga y debía estar sabiendo lo que transcurría, pero ésta, a modo de respuesta, hizo un gesto de no entender lo que el niño le preguntaba. Y no era para menos; había mucha interferencia con respecto a sonidos que imposibilitaban escuchar con precisión. Así que se vio obligado a entrar y comer su copa helada resignadamente. Hasta que Libby, observando cierta actitud de Jimmy, rompió el silencio con un tono sarcástico, todo, para peores.

" ¿Qué hicieron allá? ¿Corrieron para salvarse de plantas carnívoras?"

Mark se animó a contestar antes que Cindy lo haga. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo a tal niña rubia, frenó muy caballerosamente dejando hablar a Cindy.

" Pues, nada en especial, el me salvó la vida"

" ¿Cómo ultra rayos fue?"

" Pues, estábamos en un lago y un pez dorado se lanzó sobre mi, y fue justo en ese momento cuando Mark me apartó de la orilla. Y como era Boy Scout, no tuvimos que comer leche de cocos, porque fácil y ligeramente consiguió el mejor pescado de todo el planeta"

Jimmy comenzó a apretar el vaso que sostenía las copitas de helado, tal parecer se estaba poniendo furioso. Y los nervios; los tenía que expresar de algún modo, y su único alivio era apretar cada vez más fuerte el pedazo de vidrio llamado vaso que se encontraba delante de él.

Mark, no desaprovechó esta oportunidad para anunciar quizás una noticia no tan esperada. Tomó de las manos a Cindy, y comenzó a "repartir" miradas hacia tal niña rubia y los demás compañeros.

" Cindy, quería agregar algo"

Los demás niños miraron interesados a aquella parejita. La furia de Jimmy estaba apoderándose de su privilegiada mente.

" Cindy, pues, nunca la he pasado tan bien como contigo, es que en realidad no fue mi perdición, ahí me encontré a mi mismo, gracias a vos. Me di cuenta de que sentía cosas que no pensaba sentirlas antes de que nos besáramos"

Todos quedaron estupefactos. ¿Porqué si se besaron a nadie habían avisado? Jimmy en ese momento trató de pensar que era otro plan para que él se pusiera celoso, y resistió, pero la cara de Cindy todo ruborizada delataba que él estaba en lo incorrecto.

" Y quería preguntarte si después de todo eso,¿ te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Libby no quería creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero Jimmy se estaba riendo por dentro, pensando que realmente era una broma.

" Que sucede, Mark? Desde cuando te gusta Cindy?

" No sé, la cuestión es que sé que me gusta y listo. Cindy, contéstame"

Cindy se había quedado atónita, ¿era realidad o sueño? Pero antes de que Cindy contestara, Jimmy no soportó más y se paró sobre la mesa y comenzó a revolcarse de la risa, mientras decía...

" Ja ja ja que chiste tan necio, Mark cómprate un cerebro"

Pero Mark, ante aquella reacción lo tomó y lo miró a los ojos diciendo:

" No es un chiste, a Cindy la amo y lo que le digo, se lo digo en serio, si no te gusta, no te metas. Cindy, que dices"

Cindy, se había quedado sin voz. No cabía el hecho de aquel repentino momento. Pero, si era verdad, tendría que responderle. ¿Qué le diría la niña rubia a Mark?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 : Demasiado en serio**

Jimmy, todavía no se tomaba en serio lo que Mark le estaba advirtiendo, y comenzó a ridiculizar a Cindy haciendo la réplica de Mark cuando le proponía ser la novia.

" Ya basta Nerdtron. Mark lo está diciendo en serio, como yo también voy a aceptar en serio"

Todos se callaron, incluso Jimmy, el quería seguir escuchando lo que para él eran fantasías. Cindy continuó hablando cada vez más alto.

" Si, Mark, está bien, acepto"

Cindy al ver la cara de Jimmy, se quedó con rabia, pero aún así se fue mientras Mark la seguía para ver que harían ahora que eran novios ( cosas así como pasear por el parque, regalar flores, estar todo el tiempo juntos). Jimmy todavía se revolcaba por el suelo riéndose hasta que paró de revolcarse porque sabía que un genio no podía estar haciendo eso por más tonto que sea lo que haya pasado. Pero Libby al ver que todavía ser reía demostrando su incredulidad que quizás, muy dentro de Jimmy, se transformaría en celos o desesperación por lo que estaba sucediendo, lo hizo recapacitar haciéndole o mejor dicho tratar de hacerle creer que esta vez no era ningún plan como el de antes.

" Jimmy por dios, que no ves que es verdad lo que pasa"

" Si Jimmy, esta vez no hicimos ningún plan"

Todos acotaban. Carl, también.

" Alguien sabe de una tal promoción para tener un vaso de llamas? "

" Gordo, no estamos hablando de eso. El problema es que Jimmy no cree que le están robando a su ultra amor"

" Vamos chicos, se piensan que voy a destrozar mi reputación por Cinthia Vortex y Mark Euthford"

" Es que ahora no está en juego tu reputación. Está en juego tu felicidad, satisfacción, como quieras llamarlo, Jimmy. No es ningún plan!"

" Se piensan que les creo? Luego de que nos perdimos en la isla, vuelvo a agregar que fue por tu absurdo plan de hacer que Cindy y yo nos perdiéramos. ¿Para qué? Soy un genio y no me gustan las niñas, ni mucho menos Cinthia Aurora Vortex"

" Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Pero cuando las cosas empeoren, no nos vengas a reclamar nada de nada."

Jimmy aceptó y concluyó sonriendo ante la presencia de una intuición que le decía que todo era una broma para que acepte que Cindy era lo que el más apreciaba. Se dirigió su laboratorio a trabajar en unas cámaras ultrasónicas de las cuales nadie sabía su existencia. El niño genio sostenía que el día siguiente, iba a ser como cualquier otro.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo: Revolución 

El día siguiente amaneció con un sol que quemaba; Jimmy se calzó su típica remera atómica, y, por única vez, llegó temprano a la escuela. Y se encontró con todo un griterío de chicas que caminaban y lloraban desesperadas de un lado a otro de los pasillos comunes del colegio. Entre todo el tumulto se distinguía un círculo de niñas dirigidas hacia el centro. Como no era normal ver algo así en la escuela, Jimmy se preguntó que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero nada le indicaba que podía estar ocurriendo, así que decidió buscar a Cindy, ya que ella siempre estaba involucrada en temas así. Luego de buscarla, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba. Su segunda opción tenía que ser Libby; después de todo ella era su amiga y no tendría que dudar en decirlo. Empujó cuidadosamente todo lo que se anteponía en si camino, hasta encontrar la cabellera de ¡Libby! Ahora, solo tenía que preguntarle que era lo que acontecía.

" Libby, que sucede aquí?"

Pero la cara amargada de Libby le delató que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso.

" Míralo por ti mismo"

Y no tuvo más remedio que seguir empujando hasta llegar lo que parecía el centro del alboroto. Pero, para aumentar su curiosidad, no estaba nadie, sólo había una gran bolsa de la altura del niño genio, adornada con un enorme moño rosa, y del cual prendía una tarjetita que decía en su interior en letras notables: "_Te amo"_. Justo cuando el estaba por tomarla, sorpresivamente y ,créanme, de la nada, salió Cindy quien enfurecida tomó la bolsa de cartón.

" Tu otra vez" Se escuchó en un susurro de la niña.

Jimmy se quedó contrariado, confundido, eso, al parecer, no había ayudado en nada a resolver la situación. Pronto sonaría el timbre, y el parado mirando fijamente la pared vacía, el griterío ya se había marchado, pero de aquel lugar a la salida. Y en la salida, también, había muchas niñas llorando y gritando por los rincones. En la calle, un automóvil esperaba algo o a alguien. Jimmy se animó a consultarle a una niña que se había quedado embobada mirando aquel paisaje.

" ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿ Qué sucede?"

La niña, cesa un momento en dejar de clavar sus ojos en el auto, y decidió mirar a Jimmy y responderle lo que el preguntaba.

" Esto pasa cuando una niña afortunada comienza a andar de novia con un niño poderoso. Cinthia Vortex, ahora que sale con Mark, tiene la oportunidad de pasear en coches más lujosos, en asistir a importantes festivales, y a recibir regalos y ropa de marca todo el tiempo. Afortunada niña"

Jimmy no comprendía demasiado. Pero para aclararle la duda, una niña pelirroja y con pecas en su rostro, se le acercó.

" Hola, soy Jennifer. Puedes llamarme Jenny. Seguramente te estará preguntando que sucede. Pues...mi hermano le compró todo Retroland a Cindy, eso y mucho más. También están invitados al festival de los Graystars, primera fila, primeros asientos, mejor ubicación, todo más ropa, y exclusividades. Tanto que se volvió más cool que Nick Dean. Y ahora quieren dar un paseo"

Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron dejando traspasar aquel claro celeste que poseían. ¿Había escuchado bien? Repentinamente, salió de adentro de la escuela, y aún cargando la gigante bolsa rosa, Cindy quien sin mirar al frente, se tropezó con Jimmy.

" Cielos Nerdtron. Tu otra vez" Fue lo que dijo, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el auto"

Mark estaba dentro de la limosina, y se sentó cerca de Cindy, quien estaba encantada con todo lo maravilloso que estaba sucediendo. ¡Por ser novia tenía todas esas magias!

Jennifer, la niña pelirroja, se acercó de vuelta al niño genio, mientras la limosina se estaba yendo y miles de niñas potenciaban su llanto.

" Mi padre murió hace años, y recién del día de hoy Mark obtuvo su herencia, que constaba de miles y miles de dólares, y las cosas cambiaron"

Parecía ser que ya no era una broma. Su desconfianza le había hecho perder todo lo que quería. Pero algo si tenía en claro; recuperar a Cindy como sea.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo : A la salida 

Pero las clases recién estaban por comenzar, y timbre sonó dando la pauta de que en ese instante había que dirigirse hacia el aula respectiva de cada clase. Y Jimmy lo hizo; se fue hacia el aula de la señorita Ave, y así comenzó lo que prometía ser una jornada diferente. Estaban todos, menos Cindy y Mark. La niña pelirroja, hermana de Mark, había tenido la razón; Mark y Cindy iban a faltar a la escuela para disfrutar la herencia de su padre. ¿Qué ocurriría si Jimmy le diría a la señorita Ave que Cindy y Mark faltaron por ganas? Esa idea fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Aunque Libby sabía que Jimmy estaba tramando algo, ya que él nunca estaba desatento a lo que la Señorita Ave dice, y nunca se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos como lo estaba haciendo. Entonces, lo interceptó en su paso por los pupitres.

" ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Jimmy?"

Jimmy se quedó asombrado. Parecía como si Libby hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Una respuesta, ¡Rápido!

" Pues...iba a preguntarle algo de estos cálculos que no entendí"

En ese momento, todo el aula se había callado. Y también, muchos se habían quedado estupefactos de lo que el niño genio le había respondido a Libby. ¡Jimmy era el más inteligente de todos y no había entendido un tema que para todos era el más fácil! Comenzó a creer que esa mentira le había costado su reputación de astuto y perspicaz joven.

" Así que eso. Qué raro, yo pensé que Jimmy Neutron, el niño genio, lo entendía todo. Pero nadie es perfecto, o no?"

Jimmy no se alegró por el comentario extra de Libby. Últimamente, ella se le estaba volviendo en contra. Pero tendría que responderle algo para evadirla y así ganarse de nuevo la confianza de todos.

" Ya veo. Nadie es perfecto"

Jimmy se tuvo que morder los labios. ¡Contente! Se decía a si mismo. _"ya lo olvidarán"_ Se repetía su mente inquieta como consuelo.

Pero lo que no se imaginó era que, días después, todo el colegio entero andaría hablando sobre aquélla situación. Igualmente, Jimmy todavía estaba viviendo su presente; ese presente que no incluía a Cindy. Y eso era lo que lo lastimaba. Muy pronto terminaría el día, y él no había conseguido nada bueno hasta el momento. Y finalmente, sucedió. Las clases terminaron, pero, el día no. Y a la salida, pasó exactamente lo mismo que a la entrada. Esta vez, parecía haber un contingente mayor. Estaban de vuelta Mark y Cindy bajando de la limosina.

Jenny, la niña hermana de Mark, se le acercó otra vez a Jimmy, cuando todos habían perseguido a la pareja de Mark y Cindy mientras el niño la acompañaba a su casa.

" Creo que ellos dos se ven bien. Y eso es lo que te preocupa. No leo pensamientos, pero puedo leer tus ojos. Los tenés profundos y cerrados, significa que por dentro sentís una infinita tristeza. No me equivoco, verdad? La quieres demasiado"

Jimmy se había quedado atónito. Era la primera vez que una niña le había hablado con tanta exactitud. Ni de teléfonos ni de Taek-won-do.

" Si...si...no, digo no. Mis ojos no muestran nada. Sólo...tengo lástima por Cindy, ella no era así"

" La gente cambia, o nosotros cambiamos y la gente nos parece que cambia. Refleja en el otro lo que no vez en ti. Vos habrás cambiado, y pensás que ella también. Pero no creas todo lo que dicta tu mente, confía en tu corazón. Se que el te dice que vayas corriendo a buscarla"

Pero mientras la niña hablaba, Jimmy estaba recordando todo lo feliz que había sido con Cindy. Ahora, no lo era. Y era porque le faltaba. Jenny notó esto, y solo atinó a abrazarlo, ella estaba empezando a estar afligida por lo que le sucedía a Jimmy. Quería ayudarlo, estaba muy interesada en su bienestar, ¿Pero porqué estaría tan preocupada en él?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo : Otro día más 

Llegó la noche, pero Jimmy no podía dormir. Algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo estaba atormentando. Para colmos, la casa de enfrente ( la casa de cierta niña rubia) aparentaba estar de fiesta, se hallaba llena de luces, y se escuchaba música y muchos ruidos. Voces, sólo voces como ecos, que le retumbaban en su oído. Se levantó, y se sentó en la cama a reflexionar. Su perro, Goddard, estaba durmiendo, pero percibió lo que estaba aconteciendo y fue a sentarse al lado de su amo.

" Qué te sucede, amo?"

Jimmy lo miró con cara lastimosa.

" Nada, amigo. Ve y descansa tú, que puedes"

Pero Goddard no pensaba dejarlo en ese estado,

" Es Cindy, verdad?"

El niño genio no le respondió, pero un suspiro le dio la pauta de que era por aquella razón su infelicidad.

" No hay muchas opciones, Puedes, simplemente, ir a buscarla"

" No Goddard. Así no se hacen las cosas"

Y entonces, se paró frente a la ventana y comenzó a observar la casa de Cindy, que de un momento a otro, se deshabitó. Cuando esto ocurrió, pudo ver los adentros de la habitación de Cindy, quien estaba acomodando todos los regalos de Mark, con una cara sonriente. Y así la miró toda la noche, no se cansaba de observar como dormía aquel angelito bello. Nada dura nada; la noche, estalló en un día nublado y húmedo, y Jimmy seguía mirando a Cindy, quién estaba ¡acomodando su mochila! Pues claro, faltaba media hora para que el micro los pase a buscar, y Jimmy estaba con pijama aún. Desesperado, corrió e intentó desayunar, pero la bocina del micro lo interrumpió. Tendría que subir y afrontar la realidad de que Cindy se sentara con Mark, y ya no le importara. Así lo hizo, pero no vio a Cindy, ni a Mark, ¿pero entonces porqué estaría preparando una mochila? Pensó que Mark, ahora que eran ricos, la llevaría en limosina. Y comenzó a observar por la ventanilla, los árboles, los perros, todo...Hasta que sintió una mano que se le posaba sobre su hombro:

" Hey Jimmy"

Por unos instantes se alegró; especuló que era Cindy. Pero no, era Jennifer, quién se le fue a sentar a su lado.

" Al final...¿qué hiciste?"

"Que hice de que?"

"Pues...ya sabes. Hablaron?"

Jimmy captó lo que Jenny le estaba diciendo en una especie de código,

" No. Así no se hacen las cosas. Con las palabras no voy a solucionar nada, mucho menos viniendo de Cindy, ella nunca daría el brazo a torcer"

"Está bien. Te la pierdes. Hoy no creo que tengas oportunidad"

Jimmy asintió, pero como estaba dormido, no entendió lo que Jenny le decía, estaba tan adormecido que no era conciente de sus actos.

"¿Porque lo dices? Puedo hablar con ella hoy. Aunque seguro que sus guardaespaldas no me dejaran acercarme"

Jenny negó con una sonrisa realmente pesimista.

" No hablará contigo porque Mark la invitó a Puerto Madero, al restaurante más caro de todo el planeta"

" Pero...¿irá con mochila?"

Las preguntas que estaba haciendo Jimmy no eran las que solía hacer; estaba desconcentrado infinitamente...

" De qué hablas. Ni su madre ni la Seño Ave saben que se va a fugar de la escuela"

"¿Fugar de qué?"

" De la escuela. Cindy le está mintiendo a su madre, para escaparse con Mark. Mi hermano hace lo mismo...Buah, Creo que hablé de más"

Jimmy no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo,. Una cosa así nunca podría venir de Cindy Vortex, señorita perfección.

" ¨¿De veras?"

" ¡! De veras..."

Y así se terminó la conversación, porque ya había llegado al destino final; la escuela. Jimmy caminaba como un sonámbulo; y no era para menos, no había dormido en toda la noche. Él no acostumbraba a dormir tarde, pero esa noche le había sido distinta. Un desvelo. Un desvelo, nada más.

Todos los niños entraron al establecimiento. Ese día, la señorita Ave comenzaría con un dictado de Naturales; el tema de Átomos, el que prefería Jimmy.

" Comienzo a dictar. Dejen sangría, comiencen con mayúscula. Los átomos son partículas que forman la materia y..."

Y así estuvo por una hora. Luego de que a todos se les acabaran las biromes, y les comenzaran a doler las manos, y el dictado terminara, comenzó a explicara todo lo escrito. Eso implicaba otra hora más, hasta llegar a la hora de salida.

Pero Jimmy ni podía enfrentarse a sus párpados, que amenazaba con cerrarse por un profundo cansancio y sueño.

" No puede ser que te duermas, Jimmy, este es el tema que más te apasiona" Se decía a si mismo, tratándose de controlar. Pero no pudo.

Media hora después, se despertó por los gritos de la señorita Ave.

" Que sucede contigo, Jimmy? ¿Quieres que te traiga una sábana?"

Todos comenzaron a reírse. Jimmy contestó:

" Lo siento, no volverá a pasar"

Y la señorita ave siguió con su explicación. Pero ahí iba de vuelta. El sueño lo amenazaba otra vez, y no se contuvo. Luego, sintió unos empujones, era el encargado de la limpieza en el aula. Jimmy se alertó cuando vio que el aula estaba vacía, y no había nadie en toda la escuela.

" Chico, hace cuatro horas terminó la clase. Vete a tu casa"

" Oh si, si"

Y Jimmy se marchó a su casa, eso que le había ocurrido, era presagio de mal acontecimiento...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo : Por tu culpa 

Jimmy, luego de quedarse dormido en la escuela, volvió a su casa. Era de noche, pero aún así se no se podría dormir, muchas cosas debía hacer para descansar tranquilo. La primera era hablar con la Sra. Vortex ¿Por qué? Simplemente, porque a él no le gustaba nada que Cindy se fugara de su casa para pasar más horas con Mark, si hacía algo, sería todo para su bien.

Se dirigió a la casa de los Vortex, y se aseguró de que Cindy no estuviera, asimismo su conversación sería más segura. Llamó a la puerta, y le contestó la Sra. Vortex, con una cara un tanto desagradable.

" Ah tu, ¿que hacés a estas horas por aquí? Cindy no está, y aunque estuviera, no te dejaría pasar"

El clima se estaba tornando algo arisco, y a Jimmy no le gustó nada lo que le decía y cómo se lo decía. Pero se calló, y continuó con su deber.

" Pues...¿usted donde cree que Cindy está toda la mañana y la tarde?"

" A qué viniste, niño ? Es obvio que ella va a la escuela, y NÓ para sobrepasar a sus compañeros"

Jimmy notó el tono con que le iba dirigido aquella frase. Pero siguió incitando.

" ¿Y ahora dónde cree que está?"

" En la casa de SÚ buena amiga, Libby"

Pero Jimmy hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

" Yo no creo eso. Libby no está con ella, ni estuvo en toda la tarde ni en toda la mañana, porque simplemente ella no asiste a clases por estar con su...bueno, con Mark."

La Sra. Vortex comenzó a lanzar miradas insolentes al niño genio, y para refutar lo que le estaba diciendo, amenazó con llamar a la policía.

" Porque en lugar de llamar a la policía federal Retrovillana, llama a Liberty para preguntarle"

Y la Sra. Vortex lo hizo; la llamó y comenzó a hablarle por el teléfono, enfrente de Jimmy.

" Ay niña, me puedes pasar con Cinthia"

Y se escuchaba, gracias al ampliador de Jimmy, lo que Libby le respondía.

" Eh...es que ella no está conmigo, no la veo desde hace dos días."

La Sra. Vortex, antes de despedir a Libby, le dedicó una mirada emblemática a Jimmy, y luego cayó antes sus pies, desmayada.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo : No! 

Jimmy trató de despertar a la Sra Vortex, pero justo cuando lo estaba haciendo, entró por la puerta nada más ni nada menos que Cindy Vortex, quién al ver a su madre al piso, por poco se desmayaba también.

" Qué has hecho, Nerdtron!"

Jimmy trataba de darle explicaciones, pero por una razón inexplicable, no le salía ninguna palabra de su boca.

" Suelta a mi madre, será mejor que no le haya pasado nada porque, juro por mi vida que las pagarás muy caro. ¿Qué fue? Uno de tus geniales inventos?"

Obtuvo de tal niña rubia una mirada de odio tal que se vio embestido por un escalofrío al ver la temible cara de Cindy.

Pero para su fortuna, la madre se despertó, y seguía conciente de todo lo que había hablado con el niño genio...Cuando se terminó de recuperar, echó a Jimmy no con mucha delicadeza, para hablar con su hija.

" Muchachito, suficiente por hoy, debes irte"

" Hasta la próxima , Sra. Vortex"

Pero Cindy, no resistió tal comentario, y llena de furia pronunció.

" Quién dijo que habrá próxima?"

Y Jimmy, sin nada que decir se marchó, estaba preocupado también por el hecho de que era lo que le fuera a pasar a Cindy. También, que era lo que le pasaría a él si la niña rubia se enterara de quién le había comentado "eso" a su madre. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, pensó que era mejor que se fuera y que no se quedara escuchando. No era temprano; y se llegaba tarde para la cena, su madre lo retaría.

Mientras tanto, es la casa de los Vortex, la madre le insistía a Cindy...

" Jovencita, ¿qué has estado haciendo últimamente?"

" Lo de siempre, practicar artes marciales, ir de compras, navegar en Internet, escribir, salir con Libby, ir a la escuela"

" James Neutron me comentó que hoy hubo prueba de Literatura, ¿cómo te ha ido?"

" Bien, como siempre. ¿Porqué te lo dijo? Es un metido..."

" Yo no creo que es un metido, pero muchas veces puede serle útil"

Cindy no entendía aquel sentido que había tomado la conversación, pero su madre se lo haría entender...

" Me refiero a que Neutron me contó la verdad, Cinthia, ¿porque no vas al colegio últimamente y salís con tu...tu...ay! tu mejor amigo?"

Cindy se impresionó, y se llenó de furia por Jimmy. Pensó que lo mataría cuando saliera de su casa, pero...

" Se acabó, Cinthia, estás castigada...¡por un mes!"

" Por un mes, mami, por favor yo.."

" Por favor nada! No tendrás mas televisión, no saldrás de Shopping, no te juntarás con tus amigos a la salida de la escuela, no tendrás Internet, y me temo que te pondré un guardaespaldas que te vigile, para que acudas a la escuela en lugar de hacer cosas que NO se deben"

Los ojos de Cindy se abrieron repentinamente, ¡vaya castigo le había impuesto su madre! Eso, para ella, significaría el fin del mundo, y renunciar a su verdadera vida...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo : El GUARDAESPALDAS 

La mañana amaneció con un sol magnifico. Era hora de marcharse al colegio, pero la madre había renunciado a que Cindy vaya a la escuela en micro, porque supuestamente, la acompañaría un guardaespaldas. Mientras Cindy esperaba no tan ansiosa aquel disgusto, estaba mirando la casa de Jimmy Neutron, deseando que se destruyera por completo y aplastara la gran cabezota del niño genio. De repente, una silueta angulosa se presentó ante la cara de Cindy. Su cara no se veía, estaba completamente tapada por una gorra al tono del uniforme negro. Era un jovencito, aproximadamente de unos 18 años, que se parecía en mucho a Sheen.

" Buenas Mañanas, debo suponer que tu eres Aurora Vortex"

" Pues...no me gusta que me llamen por mi segundo nombre. Pues decirme Cinthia, o preferiblemente Cindy"

" Ah, es que tu madre me dio el nombre capaz que incompleto y..."

" Mi madre, mi madre, mi madre. Ya estoy harta de mi madre. Pero dime tu, ¿cómo te llamás?"

" Ronald Dooson. Y desde ahora en más seré tu guardaespaldas."

" De ahora hasta que yo lo decida. ¿Te piensas que dejaré que me cuiden?"

Pero Ronald la llevó en un vehículo aparte a la escuela. En el viaje, iba pensando en la cara que sus compañeros pondrían, sería toda una catástrofe.

Cuando llegaron, Ronald le abrió la puerta y avanzó con ella hasta subir los escalones de la entrada de la escuela.

" ¿ Piensas quedarte?"

" Pues, verás Cindy, tu madre me dijo que en ningún momento te deje sola. Y eso es lo que haré; hasta que el timbre suene, estaré aquí"

" Como digas"

Y vio a Libby y no tuvo mejor idea que acercarse a ella. Pero en su camino, el guardaespaldas la detuvo, llamando así también la atención de tal morena.

" Cindy, ¿quién es él?"

" Es mi...ay, Libby, mi madre me puso un guardaespaldas, descubrió que no venía al colegio sino que me iba con Mark"

" Buenas, ¿Libby? Soy Ronald, o Ron para mis amigos, soy el guardaespaldas de Cindy. Lamento decirte que no se podrá mover de al lado mío...hasta que yo la vea entrar"

Cindy hizo un gesto de desagrado, y comenzó a mentirle al guardaespaldas...

" Pues lamento que debas irte, pero debo hablar con Libby sobre cosas de mujeres"

" No permitido"

" Vamos, prometo no fugarme"

" Ok, pero no hagas nada que no quiera, estará a un metro tuyo"

Cindy se llevó a Libby unos cuantos pasos delante del guardaespaldas, y Libby le preguntó:

"Oye Cindy, ¿qué es eso de cosa de mujer?"

" No, tonta, era solo para que me deje un rato para armar la estrategia. Escucha, tu tienes que simular que se te cayó un hebilla del pelo, yo haré como si la buscara y... me iré, ya no soporto al guardaespaldas este, Ron"

Libby hizo un gesto de desgano; sostenía que lo que le estaba diciendo Cindy era una completa locura. Pero era su amiga, y lo tenía que ayudar...

" Está bien, pero cualquier cosa, no tuve nada que ver. Dame una de tus hebillas negras, ¿acaso te olvidas que no uso?"

Cindy aceptó gustosa, y comenzó a poner en práctica aquel tan vertiginoso plan.

"Ay, me hebilla, ay, no! Es importada, Cindy! Ayúdame, por favor"

Ronald se acercó a ver que sucedía, Libby gritaba tan fuerte que hasta la primera casa de la otra manzana la escuchó.

" Es por acá...por acá!"

Eso dijo Cindy mientras se iba yendo cada vez más lejos, hasta por lo menos perder la vista de Ronald. Pero mientras iba caminando, algo la detuvo; el guardaespaldas.

" Pequeña Cindy, ¿a dónde crees que ibas?"

" Pues...estaba buscando la hebilla de Libby, y la encontré acá"

" Que extraño, yo pensé que las hebillas no podía caminar"

Cindy se detuvo y pensó una buena excusa.

" Es que..."

Pero Ron no le dio tiempo en absoluto.

" Nada de nada. Ahora puedes entrar, o llegarás tarde"

Y Cindy le hizo caso, entró al colegio y sin mirar a ningún lado, se ubicó en su banco en la clase. Por alguna razón, no quería que nadie le pregunte quién era ese muchacho, sentía vergüenza de decirlo.

Así transcurrió la clase normalmente, hasta que llegó la secretaria a dar un aviso, dirigido a Cindy Vortex,

" Señorita Vortex"

Toda la clase se detuvo a escuchar.

" Vortex, la vinieron a retirar"

Y al aula entró Ron, con una sonrisa socarrona, y le dirigió especial atención a Cindy.

" Cindy! Tu guardaespaldas vino a buscarte!"

Cindy quería dejar de existir ¡ la vergüenza en es momento era tal que se olvidó de que su flequillo estaba despeinado!

" Con qué tienes un guardaespaldas, Vortex"

" Ya basta, Nerdtron, quién te crees"

" Qué? Te lo pusieron porque hacías cosas que no debías?"

Pero Cindy, al ver el gesto de impaciencia de Ron, siguió discutiendo con Jimmy.

" Vete al diablo"

Ronald, al ver que aquella discusión estaba empezando a tomar cierta firmeza, detuvo a Cindy.

" Cindy, vamos, debemos irnos!"

Y Cindy se marchó. Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con Ronald, ella le inquirió con un tono desafiante.

" Luego me dicen a mi que no debo fugarme. Estoy segura de que mamá no sabe que me estás retirando. ¿Porqué?"

Pero Ronald la impresionó, con una respuesta tan sabia que la amansó.

" Tu mama me dijo si cuando yo le propuse llevarte a vos a Retroland, así nos conocemos mejor y tomamos más confianza."

Y Cindy no tuvo más remedio que callarse, esa idea no le disgustaba, al contrario, aquel guardaespaldas le estaba cayendo bien; tanto, que podría ser su amigo...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo : Secuestro 

Mientras Cindy iba yendo con Ronald hacia Retroland, su mente le iba proporcionando muchas preguntas que no hallaban respuesta...

Era muy extraño que un guardaespaldas sea tan amigable, y más si era de confianza de su madre... Pero se calló, y no habló hasta llegar al parque de diversiones...

"¿A qué juego deseás ir primero?

Cindy caviló un rato, aunque no le costó decidirse...

" Pues...a la montaña rusa"

Y así fue que ambos asistieron a aquel juego, y se divirtieron tanto que no lo podían creer..Luego, Ronald le comentó a Cindy su obsesión por las vueltas al mundo.

" Desde pequeño me fascinan"

Y Cindy no pudo negar acompañarlo a ese juego. Cuando se subieron, y estaba todo listo, Ronald, mientras el juego empezaba le hablaba a Cindy, quién tenía una cara risueña.

" ¿Qué te sucede, Cindy?"

Y Cindy le contestó..

" Pues, nada. Me estaba acordando de que el año pasado iba a ir con Jimmy a este mismo juego, pero...por alguna razón interrumpió Betty Quinlan.."

" Jimmy Neutron. El chico que te gusta, ¿no es cierto?"

" Si pues...oye! Eres mi guardaespaldas, no mi diario intimo!"

" Tienes razón. Se mucho más de lo que sabe tu diario íntimo"

Cindy al principio sonrió, pero después se dio cuenta de que no andaba todo bien, o como ella pensaba...

" ¿Qué dijiste?"

" Cindy...recién ahora que estábamos siendo amigos! Lo lamento, pero leí todos tus datos y secretos. Y me veo obligado a secuestrarte, pero no te lo tomes a mal conmigo. No tengo la culpa de lo que mi dueño me ordene"

Cindy se sonrió forzosamente, pero luego, al ver la expresión de Ron, se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando en serio...

" ¿Es un chiste? Seguro mi madre te dejó que lo hagas para hacerme reaccionar con que no es bueno salir con extraños, verdad?"

Pero Ron no asintió ni mucho menos, le planteó a Cindy algo que ella desconocía..

" Tu madre no sabe que estás aquí, no me dio permiso para llevarte del colegio, lo lamento por los que te quieren. Pero cuando el juego termine, vendrás conmigo..."

" ¿Y si no te hago caso? Piensas que soy estúpida, pero practico artes marciales, y te voy a tener miedo. Puedo también gritar, si quisiera."

Ronald, sin mirar a los ojos a Cindy, comenzó a revolver en su saco negro, buscando algo sin dirigir palabras. Mientras tanto, cierta niña rubia sentía el palpitar de su corazón cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

"¿ Conoces a este niño? Si tu no me obedeces, algo muy malo le sucederá. Se que el es el amor de tu vida, pero..."

" Jimmy! Que tiene que ver en todo esto?"

" Fácil. Si te rehúsas o gritas, llamaré a mis contactos y pronto no lo verás más."

Cindy ya estaba entrando en completo horror. Esto que había empezado como juego, estaba por terminar en algo muy complejo. Quien sabe si terminaba...Pero por ahora, nadie podría hacer nada por ella, porque todos sus amigos que realmente la defendían, estaban en clases...


	19. Incógnitas

Capítulo : Incógnitas 

Entonces, cuando el juego terminó, Cindy y Ronald se marcharon tranquilamente hacia un lugar indeterminado. Malos presentimientos abundaban la mente de Cindy ¿Qué sucedería si nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo? También, comenzó a culpar a su madre, quién con la mejor intención de protegerla, había contratado a aquel perverso simulador de guardaespaldas.

Mientras tanto, los chicos recién salían de la jornada de clases. Jimmy estaba algo preocupado, pues, como el era muy genio, tenía una cierta mala impresión de aquel guardaespaldas de Cindy.

" Jimmy! Jimmy!"

Sintió que alguien le gritaba. Era Jenny, de vuelta.

" Hola, veo que te enteraste, no?"

" Enterarme de que?"

" Pues, no cualquiera tiene ese rostro de preocupación cuando sale del colegio"

"Sinceramente, estoy como siempre. Pero, ¿de que hablas?"

" Hoy es el gran festival anual de moda, y Mark invirtió parte de su fortuna en el vestido más hermoso que existe en el mundo, las joyas más caras, y la peluquería más famosa, para llevarla a Cindy a ese evento"

Jimmy no entendía nada en absoluto. De repente, se vio sorprendido por una rápida sonrisa que su rostro presentaba.

" Pero, Cindy ha salido con su guardaespaldas. No se para qué ni porqué"

Jenny se confundió con lo que Jimmy le estaba explicando. Pero, según lo que le había dicho su hermano, Cindy ya tenía en su agenda aquel plan. Lo extraño era que...bueno, era muy extraño.

" Capaz que...no se me ocurre nada. Voy a avisarle a mi hermano, quizás el me quiera llevar a mi en lugar de Cindy. Esa chica está ocupando el lugar que yo antes ocupaba con respecto a Mark"

Y así, Jenny se marchó con un tono chistoso para advertirle a su hermano. Jimmy estaba dispuesto a averiguar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que mejor fuente que Libby, después de todo era su amiga. Pero, con la tecnología que Jimmy tenía, podía averiguar donde y exactamente con quién estaba Cindy. Así que en lugar de dirigirse hacia su casa, se marchó hacia la casa de Libby. En el caminó se arrepintió, suponiendo que Libby todavía no había llegado, y en lugar de acudir a su casa fue a la dulcería, que era el lugar más seguro para una chica que amaba la música por sobre todo.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Libby estaba abrazada a Sheen. En realidad, no era demasiado sorpresa, porque se sabía que ambos se gustaban desde hacer rato.

" Ji...jimmy! Que haces aquí"

" La pregunta es que hacen así!"

Sheen sin ningún problema, se dispuso a responderle la pregunta a su amigo.

" Verás, considerando que yo la ultra amo, y que ella me ultra ama, estamos saliendo, es decir, somos ultra noviecitos"

Pero Libby lo retó, si pensar antes de decir...

" Sheen, yo no quería que nadie lo supiera. Y ahora se lo contas a Jimmy!"

Jimmy, quien era muy inteligente, no dudó en responderle sagazmente.

" Si querías que fuese un secreto, hubieras abrazado a Sheen en otra parte, y no en un lugar público"

Y, dándose cuenta de su error y de las circunstancias, cambió rápidamente de tema.

" Bueno, para que viniste?"

" Verás, Libby, mi perspicaz genio me hizo dar cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien, es decir, me parece muy extraño todo lo que sucede, el noviazgo de Mark y Cindy, la herencia, y ahora el guardaespaldas"

Libby no se interesó en lo más mínimo, y con todo el rencor que le sentía a Jimmy, se dispuso a contestar de una mala manera, ya que algo le había quedado...

" Te lo mereces, Jimmy, vos hiciste que todo esto te pareciera extraño. Si no te hubiese creído, de que Mark gustaba de Cindy, nada de esto pasaría. Tienes la culpa, al igual que Carl, Mark, Sheen y yo"

Pero Sheen, que aún seguía con corazones dando vueltas sobre su rostro, preguntó asombrado.

" ¿Qué hice ahora?"

" Nada Sheen, pero ahora me marcho, si quieres, sígueme, si no, vete con el genio"

" Eh, comprendo que te enojes conmigo Libby, pero solo dime una cosa, ¿Cómo se llama?"

" ¿Piensas que te lo diré?"

Y así Libby y el aficionado de UltraLord se marcharon de la dulcería, ahorrándose todo tipo de palabras. Ahora Jimmy se las tendría que arreglar solo, ya que mucho no le había servido esa conversación con Libby. Pero, pese a la escasa información que había recolectado, tuvo en cuenta dos conceptos; el era un genio, y podría hacer lo que quisiera sin necesitar de nadie...


	20. Busqueda JXC

Capítulo : Búsqueda 

Jimmy llegó a su casa, y no realizó ninguna tarea de la escuela, sino que se fue lo más rápido que pudo a visitar su laboratorio. Tenía un objetivo por delante, averiguar más acerca aquel guardaespaldas. Pero para eso, tendría que empezar de cero, ya que no tenía datos de aquel hombre. Lamentablemente, su búsqueda tardaría más de una hora, como el había estimado si tan sólo supiera el nombre.

" Muy bien, Goddard, opciones!"

Y el perro comenzó a alistar todas las opciones posibles para Jimmy Neutron, en aquella situación.

" Buscar en el registro civil"

" No, eso tardaría un día entero"

" Puedes buscar en la guía y localizar a cada uno de los habitantes de Retroville, preguntando quién es guardaespaldas"

" No lo creo, gastaría un fortuna de teléfono"

" Buscar en la base de datos por oficio"

" Prefecto, gracias Goddard, buen chico"

Y le arroja una lata de metal, como al perro le gustan...Entonces, comienza a realizar la búsqueda a través de la computadora Vox. Estuvo una hora y media aproximadamente buscando lo que necesitaba, pero no encontraba ningún guardaespaldas de Retroville. Y el asunto le estaba comenzando a sonar más extraño. Pasaron horas y horas, hasta que ya era de madrugada, y recibió una llamada cuando el se estaba quedando dormido sobre el escritorio.

" jimmy, soy Libby"

" Libby, ¿que te impulsa a llamarme a esta hora de la madrugada?"

" Tranquilízate, Jimmy, son las 5:00 Hs, pero eso no importa, porque...Mark me llamó llorando que Cindy no había participado de aquel festival, y que no la había podido localizar por ninguna parte."

" Y tu que crees, no es mi problema si sale de noche"

" Jimmy, por favor, algo está sucediendo, y no creo que sea favorecedor para Cindy"

" Pues, yo busqué aquel guardaespaldas y no encontré nada, así que no hay de que preocuparse"

" No buscaste bien, su nombre es Ronald Dooson, según me dijo Cindy"

" A ver, espera, no... no aparece en el directorio. Estás segura que es el nombre?"

" Si, segura. Creo que tu computador no funciona bien, déjame que vaya allí, yo la arreglaré aunque no sepa nada de electricidad"

" No, no hace falta, Libby!"

Pero era demasiado tarde, Libby ya había cortado, quizás para encaminarse hacia la casa de Jimmy cuanto antes. Jimmy siguió intentando en su computadora.

"Ronald Dooson...Su búsqueda no produjo ningún resultado. Asegúrese que las palabras estén correctamente escritas"

" Ronald Dooson.. Puede variar...Eso es! No es Ronald Dooson, es Ronald Dosoon"

Y esta vez, la búsqueda produjo resultados inesperados, encontró la ficha de Ronald Dosoon...Comenzó a leer lo que decía...

" Ronald Dosoon, 20 años, encarcelado actualmente con una pena de 5 años por secuestros a encargo. Véase Cárcel de Retroville N°2"

Jimmy se quedó boquiabierta con lo que había leído. Comenzó a caminar nervioso en círculo para saber si le ocurría como encontrar a Cindy, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Goddard, observando la situación de lejos, alentó a su dueño.

" ¿Te acuerdas de la venganza de los Yokians? Le habías insertado un microchip en su remera para que nada le suceda a Cindy, puede conservarlo aún..."

Jimmy abrió sus enormes y bellísimo ojos. Estaba profundamente agradecido con Goddard, que tan buena idea le había brindado. El niño genio se dirigió hacia la computadora, y enseguida encontró a Cindy en el mapa. Salió rápidamente de su casa hacia ese lugar, sin acordarse, de que Libby estaba yendo para allí...


	21. Entre tu y yo

Capítulo :** Luchar por lo que quieres**

Libby, de hecho, ya estaba parada en la puerta de la casa de Jimmy Neutron. Arrojó a la ventana de Jimmy una piedra, pero nada. Se sentó en la puerta, estaba cansada de correr 4 cuadras cuando ella podía estar durmiendo. Pero se quedó allí esperando a que Jimmy le abriera la puerta y así buscaran juntos a Cindy. Pero eso nunca iba a suceder, Jimmy ya se había marchado con su localizador sin rumbo fijo, algo tenían en claro el niño genio; encontrar a Cindy y salvarla de aquel perverso.

" Goddard, precisión 100!"

Gritó entusiasmado Jimmy, al encontrarse frente a donde podía estar Cindy. Era una fábrica de Amoníaco abandonada. Por fuera, daba el aspecto de una casa de terror, tenía paredes apagadas, viejas y rotas. Su aspecto era el de un aspecto fúnebre. Nadie se animaba a entrar allí. Pero Jimmy, lo haría, todo por salvar a Cindy.

" Todo sea por Cindy..."

Goddard grabó lo que Jimmy le había dicho, por si lo necesitaba alguna vez. Mientras Jimmy estaba mirando aquella fábrica abandonada, siente en su hombro una mano fría y húmeda. Siente el miedo y el terror en todo su cuerpo, pero decide enfrentar aquella cosa y se da vuelta.

" Tranquilo niño, no te haré daño"

Era un hombre que vestía harapos, al parecer era un mendigo que habitaba por allí. No tenía aspecto peligroso, pero Jimmy no se llenaba de confianza aún.

" Que...Que...de...dese...desea?"

" En realidad, es la pregunta que debería hacerte a vos. Este no es un lugar para niños de tu edad, ni para adultos. Es un lugar de miedo y de sombras, debes irte si quiere salir sano y salvo"

Pero Jimmy se puso firme ante tal petición. Él no se iría de aquel lugar si no regresaba con Cindy.

" Lo lamento. Una amiga mía está aquí. La secuestraron y es mi deber salvarla. ¿Qué sugiere usted? "

" Sólo puedo ayudarte diciéndote que luches por lo que quieres"

" ¿Luchar por lo que quiero? ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esa? Señor, necesito rescatar a una amiga..."

" Exactamente eso, luchar por lo que quieres. Y hazlo antes que sea tarde, sino no verás más a tu amiguita, Cindy"

Jimmy seguía mirando para la fábrica, ensimismado en ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre sabía lo que sucedía, y giró para preguntarle. Pero ya no estaba. Ahora sólo debería adentrarse en la fábrica y luchar, como bien había dicho el mendigo, por lo que él quería; Cindy...


	22. Rescate, solo porque si!

Capítulo : Rescate, solo porque si! 

Entró en la fábrica y vio que allí dentro todo era oscuro y sombrío. Pero aún así, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una cámara más oscura que las demás, y cuando asomó su cara por allí, inmediatamente se prendió la luz. Se sintió con mucho miedo, pero en el mismo segundo vio a Cindy que estaba colgada metros arriba de una fuente enorme de ácido. Si caía, Cindy moriría. Entonces se apresuró y subió por una escalera lo más próximo a Cindy para desatarla.

" Qué hacés, Nerdtron?"

" Que te parece. Vine a rescatarte. Pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y caer en esta fuente."

" No gracias. Ya tuve demasiado."

Entonces, el niño genio comenzó a desatarle las vendas que restaban, pero lo interrumpió una vocecita suave y al principio dulce:

" Vaya Vaya Vaya, veo que Jimmy vino en busca de su amor"

Cindy abrió sus ojos más de lo que estaban y le preguntó en susurro y rápidamente

"¿Soy tu amor?"

Pero Jimmy se vio obligado a cambiar de tema, ya que el asombro no podía contener.

" Jenny? Tu tu...tu...¿ Qué haces aquí?"

" Pues, disfrutando de que mi hermano crea que Cindy está muerta, y es que definitivamente lo va a estar. Estaba cansada de que toda la herencia de mi padre se la gaste en ella, y decidí que si la aniquilaba, todo sería para mi. Si no te diste cuenta, fui yo quien secuestré a Cindy, claro que con ayuda."

Cindy no aguantó más y le dijo a Jenny.

" Pues yo hubiera creado un plan mejor, así quedaste como una cobarde"

Jenny ya no se contenía de la rabia. Tomó entre sus manos un pulsador y con orgullo lo mostró al niño genio.

" Esto puede causar el fin de tus días, Cindy"

Y apretó un botón y la cadena que sostenía a Cindy por encima de la fuente de ácido comenzó a bajar. Cindy estaba quedando cada vez más cerca del ácido.

" Tengo una idea, Cindy, solo distráela" Le dijo Jimmy a Cindy sin que Jenny lo notara. Entonces, aquel niño genio comenzó a bajar de la escalera en su intento de huida.

" Que haces, enano? Pretendes irte sin rescatar a Cindy?. Al fin reaccionaste, 10 puntos para ti y..."

Presionó el botón de vuelta, haciendo que esta vez quedara más cerca de la superficie de la fuente.

Cindy se estaba deprimiendo más, no conocía el porqué de lo que Jimmy le estaba haciendo, pero sentía como si su alma se desgarrara.

" Por que, Jimmy? Por qué?"

Jimmy le contestó mintiendo, tenía un plan muy eficaz...

" Me di cuenta de que no tengo por qué rescatarte, después de todo, tu fuiste la que se metió en esto"

Jenny se alegraba cada vez más, y apretaba el botón de vez en cuando. Llegó un momento en el que las zapatillas de Cindy comenzaron a mojarse y degradarse en el ácido. Estaba muy agradecida que su padre le haya comprado sus zapatillas de un talle más que el que Cindy tenía. Muy cerca estaba su fin, si Jimmy no hacía algo.

" Te falta nada, Vortex. Ultimas palabras, quizás?"

Pero Jimmy ya tenía en sus manos la solución. Gracias a lo que le había dicho el mendigo , había encontrado en una bodega llamada L.P.L.Q.Q (que significaba la frase Lucha por lo que quieres) un medidor a presión, que si lo colocaba en el agua, congelaría el ácido.

" Nada de palabras, Jenny. Ten esto"

Y Jimmy arrojó al ácido el medidor de presión y congeló de tal manera y con tanta potencia el ácido que la fuente se comenzó a saturar, parecía que iba a explotar.

" Niño genio malo. Esta vez ganaste Cindy, pero la próxima no!"

Jenny se retiró, porque la fuente se iba agrandando a medida que pasaban los segundos. Cindy, aunque estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que Jimmy moriría.

" Vete Jimmy, sálvate"

Y el alma de Cindy se sumió en un puro dolor cuando dejó de visualizar a tal niño genio. Pero sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco fuertemente, ya no podía resistir más la presión. Justo cuando faltaba unos centímetros para que cerrara definitivamente sus ojos, sintió que alguien la levantaba. Era Jimmy volando con Goddard. Pronto, ya se encontraba afuera de la fábrica, y Jimmy la miraba mientras ella descansaba.

" Todo fue gracias al mendigo. Gracias a el descubrí la bodega que contenía el medidor de presión, ya que su nombre era "Luchar por lo que quieres". Tranquilo Goddard, ella estará bien, faltará unos segundos para que se reponga"

Pero Goddard no estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que Cindy se despertara, pues tenía algo que mostrarle...


	23. Capítulo Final: Palabras

Capítulo : **Palabras y sentimientos**

Cindy se despertó rodeada de Jimmy y Goddard, algo confundida.

" Me salvaste, Jimmy?"

" Técnicamente si, pero sólo lo hice por Mark, me daba lástima el"

Pero Goddard le mostró el video que había grabado antes de entrar a la fábrica en el que Jimmy decía "Todo sea por Cindy"

"Goddard! Chico malo"

" Tranquilo Nerdtron, haré como si no hubiese escuchado nada"

Y se pararon y comenzaron a caminar por la calle oscura. Se respiraba aire fresco, y eso reconfortaba a la parejita de los chicos.

Seguían caminando cuando a Cindy le surgió una pregunta,

" Y, ¿Jimmy? No me contestaste algo..."

" ¿De que hablas?

" De lo que dijo Jenny en la fábrica. Me quedaron algunas dudas..."

Para cambiar de tema, Jimmy la evadió con otra pregunta.

" Pero si no te hubieras metido con Mark, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. ¿Acaso buscabas un niño que solo te brinde beneficios y no te respete en lo más mínimo? Si es eso, Mark es perfecto para vos. ¿Qué buscabas Cindy?"

" Pues...ni yo lo sé. Pero no entiendo porqué ahora estamos tan bien y la mayor parte de las veces nos aborrecemos."

" Hablá en singular. Yo no te detesto como tu dices. Creo que ni siquiera te detesto. Me caes bien, la mayor parte del tiempo"

Cindy y Jimmy se tuvieron. Esta vez estaban hablando en serio. Tanto, que por primera vez se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin evitarse.

" Entonces, es lo que dice Jenny, no? ¿Soy el amor de tu vida?"

" Cindy, ...eh...pues, en realidad..."

" Seguro que no, no es cierto? No perdamos tiempo, si quieres puedo regresar a mi casa sola, aunque mi mamá se va a llevar un disgusto si se entera de lo que sucedió"

" No! Espera! Yo...si, te amo Cindy!

" Estás seguro?"

" Si, demasiado."

Y Cindy no aguantó más y lo abrazó a Jimmy. Ambos luego se besaron sin tener en cuenta nada de lo que alrededor sucedía. Eran ellos, solo ellos...

Cuando terminaron, Cindy continuó caminando para regresar a su casa luego de tan emocionante y romántica aventura.

" Espera Cindy, y ahora que sucederá? Digo entre nosotros..."

" El destino lo dirá. Pero estoy segura de algo; ahora no me interesa tal niño millonario. Solo me interesas vos. Te amo, Jimmy, como espero que me ames a mi."

Y mientras Cindy se alejaba, Jimmy susurraba para si mismo perdido ante la figura lejana de Cindy.

" Ten por seguro que yo también te amo"

FIN

Gracias por los reviews, los mensajes y demás! Espero que les haya gustado. Les dejo mi página de Jimmy Neutron ... www.jimmyxneutron.tk


End file.
